Advance Adventures Book1 clash of the elements
by shiny eevee4
Summary: I'm not having much luck on this. so now im making three seperate ones with ocs, submit!
1. Chapter 1 a profile

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Yes that there is a period. It means nothing added to the sentence now go away you freaking loophole finding lawyers.

Jake is owned by me most others (and the pokemon they picked) aren't (made by neighbors and possible some friends)

Name: Jake Devous (Devious)

Clothes: normal bright colored shirt and black as night pants.

Pokémon:

Starter: Chimchar- Monferno- Infernape Inferno

Very disobedient, But after some time becomes protective of his trainer and sunny (and not so secretly Hope).

Egg- shiny Manaphy Sunny

Found on sandgem beach Hatches hell later in solance town. Considers Inferno her dad and Hope her mom.

Egg- Shiny Eevee- Shiny Umbreon raze

Some idiot thought that a shiny eevee egg would hatch to a wingull and gladly trades for an abra with hidden power. Does anything for Chocolate or pie.

Shiny Ralts- Shiny Kirlia- Shiny Gardevoir Hope

Met next to heartahome "Anything that dosent hit me is a friend" is her moto.

Shiny snorunt- Shiny Frosslass Frost

Practicly scared of everything but Inferno. And follows him to Jake. Soon befriends (in order) Hope, Sunny, Blast (cause he's shhhiinnnnyyyyyy), and Raze

Shiny Charmander- Shiny Charmeleon- Black Charizard Blast

Found sick and unconscious at Jublife. Really will do anything for Jake… and chocolate.

I'll put Other files up but they won't be as glamorous


	2. Ch2 a beggining

As Nujum pointed out I'M MALE eevee's can be male to.

heh 999 words not counting these

This really isn't as long as I wanted but I had to make do you people have been waiting too long I also couldn't put all the main characters

I said I'd put up character profiles I was only half lying. There in my math TAKS prep notebook… somewhere.

About the first chapter… the profile is a government document and is supposed to have mistakes. Some are easily found others you may never know. Even though I'm probably going to tell you all of them.

Some other stuff. If you think this is a regular guy gets cool Pokémon and becomes the master than go read something else. I'm not lame and if I do something I do it like me.

----------- = change in time

________ =change in date/event

_Italics_ = poke speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. However, I do own Jake and the plot

Claimer: for other people: Bilal is owned by xshadowhazex (A close personal friend of mine.) Crystal is an OC by both of us. And Calista is owned by pontiger27I have a few others from a few friends. 2m2 say

Song of the week: Move Along!

Ch1: The beginning

**Group: A** Jake

"Oowww." I must have fallen off my bed.

. "Oh well no point in going back to sleep" I thought. I checked the time.** 4:00**. as you know my name is Jake my mom died when I was little and my dad was never home. It's not his fault he tries but he can't act like a dad. Being rich does have perks. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I looked up at the wall and saw a poster showing a once in a lifetime opportunity with the 12 starters for all regions at sand gem town… which started 2 hours ago. "Oh frick." One other thing about me. If I'm late I can either get later or fly.

**Bilal 2:00**

Have you ever had one of those days when everything goes wrong than gets better, than wrong again, than better, etc. that was the day I was having as one as I woke up, I sensed distress from my mom. "WAKE UP ITS 2:00 YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Holy!!!Got to get up got to get up. I quickly put on some clothes. I could skip brushing … and showering and breakfast. All I had to do was grab my bag and pull my sleeves up and I'd have a direct path to sand gem. You probably don't know why it's a direct path. That's because of my arms. Around the world there are people and Pokémon having kids eventually those kids have generations of more kids. After a while you can barely notice they are "pokemorphs" some advance so far that they can turn from person to Pokémon to person again. But some only have a few transformable parts. What does that have to do with me? Well, my dad's a gallade. And so I was a ralts. Eventually at 7 I turned to a gallade and at 12 I turned to a gallade when my friend, Jake, hit me with a strange rock. So now my arms can turn to blades, and he can make wings appear on his back. This gives him some popularity. After all, not everyone has a lugia mom.

**Crystal 3:30**

I had just done the biggest feat a halve gardevoir halve girl had ever done. I teleported straight from heartahome to sandgem with my mom. She wanted to go to the Jublife fair and I wanted to get my pokedex so my mom said if I found some travel partners that could protect me and she approved than I'd go or I'd just head back home. I wanted to be a beauty contest coordinator and to see the sights of the world. So I was desperate. The first thing I noticed is there was a path through the forest straight to twinleaf. Pushing the info to the back of my mind I went straight to the lab.

"Hello young girl I guess you're here for the pokedex. Well here go pick your Pokémon." He shoved the device at me after pressing some stuff and scanning me with a strange green light. "Yes I know I'm being rude but years dealing with people do that to you." I couldn't really say anything because all I had ever heard about him was praise. I decided to just do what I had to and get out.

I immediately picked the one that slammed me to the ground.

As soon as we left my mom wanted to head off to Jublife. On the way I trained my Cyndaquil.

Suddenly we fell in to a pit of sorts. I realized our small conversation distracted us and we were slightly off the path.

"Oh no. Someone help!" my mom screamed

There was a tree on the side of the pit but the branches seemed to have fallen when someone climbed it, only the greatest of climbers could climb it. I suddenly had a great idea.

**Group b Calista**

"And don't open that till you're out of sandgem." My mom was giving me a talk before going on my journey. "so what do you do if you spot trouble." She continued. "I know. Turn invisible and find a new path." I said back boredly. "Good now hurry to sand gem before I change my mind and we can move to a quiet town in America." A place without Pokémon, I reminded myself.

You're probably wondering how I'm able to turn invisible. That's because my dad's a latios.

I was born in pastoria and I haven't seen my dad a lot he's normally running from a trainer or collector. I wear Black cargo pants, white tank top, and black bandana with white pokeball on it.


End file.
